Current fans require an ample volume of air surrounding the blades in order to create sufficient airflow. For example, a ceiling fan is hung with enough space between the top of the blades and the ceiling to enable airflow behind and through the blades as the blades rotate. In some circumstances, however, space is limited, and thus a conventional fan may not provide sufficient, if any, airflow. Thus, a fan which would enable sufficient circulation in a smaller area would be beneficial.